Club Koi
by meekerhpd
Summary: Two Stillwater police officers struggle to deal with constant attacks from the gang community.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: CLUB KOI

Lieutenant Barbara Tholen and her partner, Captain Abby Gillam sat in their squad car outside of the Apollo's Coffee Shop in the Red Light District. Barbara took a sip of her coffee as Abby started to say something.

"You know, I hate the graveyard shift," She complained, taking a bite out of a donut.

"Aw, face it. It's better than working 3rd shift over in Sunnyvale. It's pretty quiet out here," Barbara responded, watching another squad car pass by. "That place is a monster. The highest crime rate in the entire city,"

"Yeah, but I hate the quiet. Jackson over in the Suburbs expansion area says that he has to deal with a crazy at least twice a night. I would love that life," She stated, taking a gulp of her own coffee. Barbara let out a laugh as she read the evening paper.

"_Stilwater Gazette, July 12th, 2013_

_BIZARRE MURDERS COMMITTED IN STILWATER_

_Stilwater- The mutilated body of forty-two-year-old Claire Watson was discovered late yesterday in an abandoned lot not far from her home in Hackenshack, making her the fourth victim of the supposed "cannibal killers" to be found in or near the Hackenshack district in the last month. Consistent with the coroner reports of the other recent victims, Watson's corpse showed evidence of having been partially eaten, the bite patterns apparently formed by human jaws. _

_Shortly after the discovery of Miss Watson by two joggers at approximately nine o'clock last night, Chief Bradshaw made a brief statement insisting that the Stilwater Police Department is "working diligently to apprehend the perpetrators of such heinous crimes" and that he is currently consulting with city officials about more drastic protection measures for Stilwater citizens. _

_In addition to the murderous spree of the cannibal killers, three others have died from probable animal attacks in the Mount Claflin area in the past several weeks bringing the toll of mysterious deaths to seven._" It read.

"Hmm, how would you like to transfer to Hackenshack?" Barbara stated, joking around.

"Are you crazy? No freaking way. Not until, those cannibals are caught," She stated, expressing her disgust in the word cannibal. Barbara laughed as a call came over the radio.

"Unit 31, what is your 20?" The Dispatcher asked.

"31 to Dispatch, our current location is 13th, and Belmont," Abby responded, picking up the comm.

"10-4, Unit 31. Respond to Club Koi. Public Drunkenness has been reported,"

"Unit 31 to Dispatch, we're on our way," Abby said, shaking her head, as Barbara started up the car.

The car jumped forward and sped off, down Belmont Street. The siren rang out through the streets and the lights turned the dark alleys and windows into flashes of red and blue. Barbara flew up Tenenbaum Drive and pulled to a stop at the Club Kio back entrance.

"Funny, this place closes at 9 o'clock sharp. It's going on 10:45," Abby stated, looking at her watch.

As they stepped out, a Sons Of Samedi gang member kicked open the backdoor and pulled out a AR50 XMC machine gun. Barbara dived behind the squad car as he opened fire. Abby unholstered her NR4 Pistol and ducked down.

"Public Drunkenness my behind," She yelled, before firing her handgun. "Get the 12 Gauge,"

Barbara threw open the passenger side door and grabbed the Tombstone Shotgun from between the two seats. She pumped it and set the barrel on the trunk. She fired and hit the gangster straight in the gut. He fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him. She pumped the shotgun again, as Abby slammed another magazine into her NR4.

"31 to Dispatch. Request med unit at Tenenbaum and Belmont," Barbara spoke into her walkie-talkie.

"10-4, Unit 31. Med unit is on its way," The dispatcher responded. A scream came from inside the club. Barbara motioned for Abby to check it out. Abby moved inside, keeping her gun in hand. Barbara kneeled down beside the ruffian.

"Hey. HEY!" She yelled, seeing him start to drift off. "You're gonna be just fine. EMT's on the way," She heard several shots come from inside. She turned her head at the sound of two other squad cars pulling up.

"Stay with him," She said, as she went to assist Abby.

Barbara cautiously entered the hallway and hugged the wall. She slowly moved into the main room and did a quick sweep. All clear. She followed the sounds of voices and snuck into the front hall. Her eyes widened when she saw Abby lying on the floor, with wounds in her torso. She went into the hall as the two crooks left. She kneeled down next to Abby taking her hand into hers.

"What happened?" She said, nearly in tears.

"Bastards shot me," Abby gurgled, blood leaking from her mouth.

Barbara grabbed for her radio, fumbling it in her hands. When her fingers found the talk button, she said "Dispatch, we've got an officer down at Club Koi. Multiple gunshot wounds to abdomen and chest. Request a med-evac and back-up immediately,"

"10-4, Unit 31," responded the Dispatcher. "Attention all units, Attention all units. Officers need assistance at Club Koi, Tenenbaum and Belmont. Repeat, Officers need assistance at Tenenbaum and Belmont,"

She turned back to Abby. "Don't worry, Abs. Ambulance will be here soon," She reminded her.

Barbara stood up, pumped her shotgun, and slowly walked down the hall. She kicked open the door that the crooks had gone through. They froze in their place, staring at her.

"Which one of you shot Captain Gillam?" She asked, with a cold look in her eyes. They pointed to each other. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You boys shouldn't have that,"

One of them pulled a SKR-9 Threat Sub-machinegun, the other, a K6 Krukov assault rifle. She ducked behind the counter as the wall behind her took the bullets meant for her. The bullets suddenly stop firing.

"They're out," Barbara whispered to herself, hearing the magazines hit the floor.

She rose and fired a slug into one of the hoodlums. She pumped the gun, and turned to the other hoodlum. He dropped his gun and raised his hands; obviously scared to death. Barbara laughed when she noticed the wet spot forming in his pants. He looked down and nearly died from embarrassment. She handcuffed him and read him his rights as she walked him out to a squad car. After loading him up, she saw Abby being loaded into an ambulance. She ran over to the medic.

"Will she make it?" She asked.

"We don't know yet," He stated, walking to the front of the ambulance.

"Well, which hospital are you taking her to?"

"Sangre Sedianta," He responded, before speeding away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Visiting Hours (TWO MONTHS LATER)

Sgt. Tholen pulled her squad car into the parking lot of Sangre Sedianta Hospital in Ezparta, Stilwater as the dark set in. She picked up the flowers out of the passenger seat. _I hope she's doing ok. I haven't seen since the incident at the club_, she thought to herself as she entered the hospital.

"May I help you?" The front desk nurse asked politely.

"Yes, can you possible tell me in which room would I find Captain Abby Gillam?" Barbara responded.

"Just a second, ma'am," She said, typing the name into the computer. "Room 312, 3rd floor. Elevators are just down the hall,"

"Thanks," Barbara stated, smiling.

She walked down the hall and entered the elevator. _ What am I doing? For all I know she blames me for what happened that night. God, I should have gone in with her,_ she wondered as the lift lifted her up to the 3rd floor. Barbara stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened. She walked down the hall and stopped when she reached Abby's room. She contemplated just walking back out to the car and leaving. _No, this is something I have to do_, she thought. Barbara put on a smile and entered the room.

"Hey, Barb," Abby said, laying her head on her pillow.

"How are you doing?" She asked, setting the flowers down on an end table.

"I got shot. How do you think I'm doing?" Abby scowled, raising her head.

"Touché," Barbara laughed. Even Abby allowed a giggle to escape her lips. "When you leaving?"

"Doc said I can return to duty next week,"

"Oh, that's great," Barbara said, smiling. The smile faded as she said "Listen, 'bout what happened at the club…"

"Don't worry 'bout it. I just hope the S.O.B.s got what was coming to 'em," She stated.

"One of them got a slug to the chest, the other pissed his pants. Courtesy of the partner of the toughest, meanest, most-brutal Captain of the Stilwater Police Department," Barbara said, with a peaceful tone in her voice.

"You let McKinzie get ahold of them," Abby said, causing Barbara to roll her eyes.

"It's you. The toughest, meanest, most-brutal Captain is you," Barbara shouted.

"Oh," Abby said quietly.

"Did you really think I'd let the ignorant, lazy, stupid, redneck make the arrests," She questioned.

"You're right. So how's life outside of the dreaded place," She asked.

A green 1980 Coupe Deville silently parked outside the hospital. Three Sons of Samedi members stepped out. They walked in the main entrance, ignoring the nurse who was trying to stop them. She picked up the phone.

"Get me security," She ordered.

The three of them stood next to the elevator, waiting for it to open. A security guard came up to them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm going to have to ask you to return to the waiting room," He stated.

One of the thugs pulled a silenced Vice 9 handgun out of his jacket and put a bullet into the guards head. The elevator opened and the 3 crooks stepped in, heading to the 3rd floor.

"Do you remember when we caught those 2 kids who stole a car? A freaking Cadillac and then drove it on the freeway like freaking maniacs," Abby laughed.

"Where's Abby Gillam?" The thugs asked, holding a janitor at gunpoint.

"Could you say that again? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me crapping myself," The janitor responded.

"Yeah, I also remember that you got suspended for hiding that crap," Barbara responded.

The door flew open and the 3 gangsters stepped in. Abby rolled off and underneath the bed, pressing the call nurse button on the remote by the bed. Barbara unholstered her NR4, and fired, taking down one of them. She ducked down beside the bed and handed Abby a Stun Gun. Abby took it and nodded, knowing what she must do. She stood up and tazed and one in the middle. He fell, as Barbara unloaded 3 rounds into the gangster on the left. She aimed at the last one and he ran from the room. Barbara handcuffed the surviving one. He began to laugh as she picked him up from the ground.

"What's so funny?" She asked him, as Abby looked out the now broken window.

"Barbara, I think we need to leave like right now," She stated, backing up from the window.

"Why?"

"There are more of them on the way," She responded.

"How many?" She asked, looking at Abby.

"All of 'em I think," She said, reloading the stun gun.

Barbara cursed under her breath as she walked out of the room. She scanned the hallway. Her eyes set down upon a wheelchair and a table of surgical knifes. A smile spread across her face.

"What are you thinkin'?" Abby asked, limping into the corridor.

"Idea," She stated.

A number of Sons of Samedi thugs sat behind a blockade they had constructed out of gurneys. The General had ordered them to assassinate Lt. Tholen, and Captain Gillam. They all stood up at the sound of the elevators open. A wheelchair came shooting out. They opened fire, not stopping until they realized that nobody was there.

Suddenly scalpels and surgical blades filled the air as an unidentified assailant threw them out of the elevator. Abby dropped down, a plate of surgical equipment in hand. She continued to throw, hitting multiple thugs in the head. Barbara dropped down, seconds later, sidearm in hand. She fired while running beside Abby to an ambulance sitting out front.

"Ah, freedom," Abby stated, breathing in her first breathes of fresh air in months. Suddenly the ambulance exploded into flames.

"Not yet," Barbara stated running back inside the bloodied hospital. The pair ran back to the elevators, fending off the few remaining gang members.

"Well, that plan was shot to hell, literally. What's next?" Abby panted, as the elevator doors shut. Barbara banged her head up against the wall several times. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to Abby.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Can you fly, Abby?!" She asked, with a deranged look in her eyes.

"You know my dad was a navy pilot. I've been flying since I was fifteen," She responded.

"Good, we're getting outta here," Barbara said, hitting the button to the roof.

The doors opened and revealed an Air Ambulance. Barbara helped Abby onto the helipad. The two loaded up. As Abby lifted the helicopter off the ground, a Sons of Samedi member ran out of the elevator and grabbed for the rails. But with the rails out of his reach, he stood there cursing at the two officers.

"There's the Calvary," Barbara said, watching a line of double file police cruisers rush up the street, sirens blaring. On the spur of the moment, a light flooded the cabin.

"What the hell," Abby said, looking out the window. Automatic fire came from the source of the light.

"Oh crap," Abby said, trying to keep control of the helicopter.

"What do you mean 'oh crap'" Barbara questioned.

"We got an attack chopper behind us," Abby stated, regaining control. Barbara opened the side door, and leaned out, shooting at the attacker.

"Come on; give me something to shoot at. Show me that ugly face of yours," She said, continuing to fire.

The spotlight went out and the pilot was visible. His panicking face showed that the spotlight had gone out on its own.

"Say hello to your friends," She screamed, firing the last shot in the gun.

It hit the windshield of the helicopter. The pilot looked at it, confused, as the bullet was still moving, just slower. Suddenly it shot through of the glass and into the pilot's head. The helicopter spun out of control, and crashed into a Sloppy Seconds Thrift Store.

"We sure taught the boy how to fly," Abby laughed, seeing the smoke rise. "Oh no"

"What is it?" Barbara asked, returning to the co-pilots seat.

"Our engines are failing. One way or another we're going down," Abby said.

"Take us down," Barbara said.

"Where? If we crash into the pavement, we're dead meat," Abby responded.

"The river," Barbara said, pointing at the water.

"To hell with you," Abby said, unbuckling herself.

"Where the hell do you think you going," Barbara said, quickly turning on autopilot.

Abby ignored her, strapping on a parachute. She opened up the side door and saluted Barbara.

"See you on the ground," She yelled before leaping out.

Barbara quickly took over the helicopters controls and attempted to keep it steady. It was losing altitude, and fast.


End file.
